User talk:Biggs
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jack Bauer before Day 1 page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 21:49, January 19, 2013 :Hi there and welcome to the site! Thanks for making some edits already - but there's a couple of policies we have here that unfortunately mean your edits had to be reverted. Firstly, our image policy does not allow images that are not sourced from 24 or related media - so the picture you uploaded of the decorations can't stay. If you stick around for a couple of weeks you'll be able to upload a non-24 related picture, but only for use on a userpage, and not on the article you put it on. The general mantra we have is - if it's not from the show, we don't put it on the pages! The same goes for information, so although there's no such thing as a "Army Services Ribbon", 24 is a work of fiction so if it says that, that's what we put! There's no such thing as "CTU", but we don't replace references to CTU with the most likely equivalent. :Hope all that made sense, leave a message here or elsewhere if you're confused about anything or need help. Hope you can stick around to learn the ropes here!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Suit yourself, no harm no foul. Although technically all but that one ribbon the image was sourced from 24 if those are the decorations Jack was awarded, i just simply compiled a ribbon stack based on the information I found here which according to your policy is sourced from 24 of related media. So you understand my grey area dilemma. Would it be against policy to upload the rank insignia of a Captain in the US Army? although we never see Jack wearing it, we do know that he was a Captain. And I promise the fictitious "Army Services Ribbon" really is the Armed Services Medal, I myself am an Active duty US Service member and have heard that mistake a number of times. Perhaps you could quote the source of that information? I am well versed in Wiki Editing ans just recently dug out my old 24 collection for a rewatch and couldn't help but drop by. On a lighter note, it is good to see that this place is as readily policed as other Wiki's I have frequented --Biggs&Wedge 22:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, to clarify "sourced from 24" - we mean the actual image has to be sourced from an official 24 product, such as a screenshot from the show, scan from a 24 book/magazine, etc. Pictures of things mentioned by 24 sources are not images sourced from 24 per se. :::Interesting you should ask about the source of the information about the decorations on his page - I've long wondered where a lot of the info on that page comes from, and having a dig around in the page history revealed that is was all added here by an anonymous editor. The "purple heart" and "silver star" awards come from 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU, but I'm guessing the rest was made up. The only other source of background information would come from the website profiles, and I don't see any of it there. :::I'm guessing the person who made it up made the familiar ribbon/medal mistake! I will remove the non-sourced information now. Glad you're a fellow fan of the show - if you need any other info on sources/policies/24 chat let me know! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 22:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, I know this is an AWFUL thing to say on a Wiki, but whatever, Wikipedia has him at least having been awarded the Silver Star, Purple Heart and the Legion of Merit, but it is similarly unsourced. (If you're going to look, ignore the ribbon stack, I put that their myself), so It must have come from somewhere to be in two places. I do have to say though, the list of awards we have(/had if you removed it already) here is not only very plausible, but probable. I would like to find some kind of source for it, personally I think a genuine ribbon stack based on sourced material would make a great addition to the page and just within the rules. --Biggs&Wedge23:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::If we were discussing NCIS and a certain Agent Gibbs we'd be fine, what we need is a picture of Jack similar to This----> http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/95/gunny03df9.jpg/sr=1 :::::As I say silver star and purple heart were mentioned in Findings at CTU, so they can stay, but I don't know where Legion of Merit came from. The most likely thing is someone saw it here and added it to wikipedia or vice versa (as you've just done), which explains how information can come to be in two places at once without being sourced. :::::If you find a source for any more decorations, or a picture of Jack wearing decorations, that of course can be added. I don't know of any such picture though, unfortunately--Acer4666 (talk) 23:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC)